


Falling For the First Time

by LovelyRita1967



Series: Jitters [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betaed, Coffee Shops, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Geralt Fluff Week (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion Go To The Coast, Honeymoon, I Love You, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier are on their honeymoon at the coast. They snuggle in a hammock and tell each other the story about the moment they knew they were in love. (You don’t have to read parts 1-4 first but... you can if you want to!)Their eyes were closed, their bodies heavy and warm. They breathed as one, each exhale a quiet echo of the surf washing against the shore.“Geralt,” Jaskier eventually murmured.“Hmm?”“Do you know the moment I knew I loved you?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jitters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813129
Comments: 78
Kudos: 362
Collections: Geralt Fluff Week 2020





	Falling For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This for Geralt Fluff Week - Day 4: Cuddling. 
> 
> Thank you to [Blaire_Seton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton), my incredible Beta and even better friend. This is dedicated to her.

They went to the coast for their honeymoon. 

The wedding was small… ish. It was supposed to be small, anyway. But Geralt’s office was huge and he was one of the partners, after all. And Jaskier had a fairly large family. His parents insisted every last one of them be invited, even cousins he hadn’t seen since he was a small child. Which was ironic, because they didn't even want to be there themselves. 

They hadn’t even met Geralt until the rehearsal dinner because they refused to come to Kaedwen any earlier. It gave Jaskier a small sense of satisfaction, however, when their eyes bulged out a little when they saw Geralt in person. 

Jaskier saw them eyeballing the rich lawyers milling about, the men in their expensive suits, women covered in jewelry and designer dresses. 

Not that Jaskier cared about any of that, but his parents did. For Jaskier the best part was telling his parents about his touring schedule. He was getting so many bookings to perform that he only worked the odd shift at the coffee shop now, mostly for sentimental reasons. His YouTube views were climbing and he had even been recognized on the streets of Kaedwen a couple of times. 

Not bad for a disappointing son who had refused to go to business school. 

They got married on the roof of Kaedwen tower, both of them in grey suits. Geralt in his blue dress shirt, of course. Jaskier in gold. 

And now here they were, tangled up in a hammock on the front porch of a little cottage by the sea. 

Jaskier was lying on his back, Geralt curled around him with his head resting on Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier’s nose was pressed into Geralt’s hair while he slowly ran his fingers through the long, silver strands. His other arm held Geralt’s hand. Their legs were entangled, and Geralt’s big toe occasionally pushed against the railing to give the hammock another gentle swing. 

Their eyes were closed, their bodies heavy and warm. They breathed as one, each exhale a quiet echo of the surf washing against the shore. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier eventually murmured. 

“Hmm?”

“Do you know the moment I knew I loved you?”

He smiled into Jaskier’s chest, eyes still closed. “The first time you saw me?” he guessed with a low rumbling laugh. 

Jaskier blue eyes snapped open and he swatted Geralt with an indignant gasp. “How dare you! I’m not  _ that  _ easy to win over.” They rocked for another moment while Jaskier considered. “Although I definitely wanted to rip your clothes off the second I saw you.” He let go of Geralt’s hand and instead slid his hand up under Geralt’s t-shirt, gently running his fingers through Geralt’s chest hair. 

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to tell me the story or not? Because if you keep doing that I’m going to get other ideas.”

Jaskier smiled and reluctantly slid his hand back out. 

“Okay. The moment I knew I loved you… Do you remember the third time you saw me perform?”

* * * *

Jaskier made his way off the little stage in the coffee shop over to where Geralt waited for him. His hair was a little sweaty and his grin broad. 

“Hi,” he greeted Geralt, leaning in to plant a kiss on him. He never got tired of admiring how good Geralt looked in his suits. 

“Hi,” Geralt smiled at him. 

They had only been officially dating for two weeks, and Jaskier still saw fireworks every time they kissed. 

“Did you like the show?”

“Yes, it was good… if you like acoustic covers of mediocre 90’s Top 40.”

“If? _ If? _ Geralt!” Jaskier narrowed his eyes at Geralt’s gently mocking expression. "And for your information, one of them was from 2000." 

Geralt leaned in to gently kiss him on the forehead to smooth away the righteous indignation.

Jaskier pouted briefly but forgave him. “Did you want an espresso? You probably have to go back to work, right?”

Geralt grunted his thanks and Jaskier ducked into the back to put his guitar away and fix a double espresso for Geralt. Sabrina was on the bar and sighed dramatically at the intrusion. 

He had his head down behind the espresso machine when he became aware of the rather loud voice of a man waiting at pick up. 

“‘Jaskier’ - what kind of name is that? His parents must hate him.” He laughed loudly. The sound was high-pitched and obnoxious.

Jaskier looked up to see who went with this voice. The man was about his age but with close-cropped blonde hair. He was quite a bit shorter than Jaskier and overly muscled. He was wearing ill-fitting jeans and had on a too-tight t-shirt that read 'Nice Snatch'. An equally poorly-dressed friend was waiting with him.

Jaskier sighed to himself.

“My parents do, in fact, hate me, but the name is only a drop in the bucket,” Jaskier told him cheerfully over the noise of the espresso machine. 

The obnoxious man glanced over and his eyes widened a tiny bit when he recognized Jaskier. Then a smirk slid onto his face.

“I don’t blame them - your shirt is gay, man,” he snickered. Jaskier realized the man was drunk, and marveled at the lethal levels of irony. A man wearing a 'Nice Snatch' t-shirt was criticizing his lovely purple leaf-patterned button up. 

“You do realize what your shirt says, right?”

Jaskier finished making the espresso and placed it on the pick up counter. “I have an espresso for Geralt?” he called loudly. 

“At least I’m not playing lame covers in a shitty coffee shop.”

“Yet, you are drunk in said coffee shop at 6:30 on a Thursday. What an enviable lifestyle that implies.” 

Geralt approached them from behind and towered over the guy. The waiting friend saw Geralt and flinched. 

“Come on, Brandon. Let’s just go,” he said, eyeing Geralt nervously.

“Hey, fuck you, man,” Brandon sputtered when he finally caught up to Jaskier’s sarcasm.

“Is there a problem here?” Geralt’s deep voice nearly growled. 

Brandon startled and turned to see the large man behind him.

“No, no problems to speak of,” Jaskier said as lightly as he could. “This gentleman was just giving professional music criticism his best shot. Turns out he won’t be buying my first album.”

Jaskier saw Geralt tense and he stepped out from behind the counter to place a calming hand on Geralt’s arm. 

“Oh, is he your boyfriend?” Brandon asked, like it was the funniest thing in the world. 

Before Jaskier could respond, Geralt tilted his head down and kissed Jaskier firmly. 

Jaskier smiled into the kiss and pressed himself tightly into Geralt’s chest. 

He turned to face Brandon and his reddening complexion.

_ "Brandon,  _ dear. Do run along and rethink your life choices.”

Jaskier could practically see the wheels turning in Brandon’s mind as his brain struggled to process what was happening. 

The friend was practically pulling on Brandon’s shirt, but the man himself remained rooted to the spot. Jaskier sent up a silent plea to the gods that the muscle head wouldn’t do anything truly stupid. 

Geralt took a step closer and leaned in, eyes narrowed. 

_ “Fuck. Off.”  _

Jaskier could nearly feel it vibrating in his chest. 

Brandon, to his credit, made the smart choice for once in his life. He and his friend vanished into the crowd, drinks forgotten. 

Jaskier chuckled to himself as he picked up Geralt’s drink and handed it over. He was a little surprised to see the golden eyes burning back at him, brighter than ever.

“Fuck that guy. Fuck him. You’re…” Geralt grunted and looked down at his drink. 

Jaskier took his hand and squeezed it. “It’s okay, Geralt. Really. He’s a dick. And I mean, you can go online and read people talking shit about literally the greatest artists of all time. Honestly,  _ The Beatles, _ overrated? I don’t take it personally…”

“Jaskier, you’re… your music is…” He looked up and Jaskier’s breath caught at the fire in his eyes.  _ "You  _ make me happy.” 

Jaskier felt a spark in his stomach. The warmth flooded him, and his fingertips tingled as he touched Geralt’s face. 

“You make me happy, too.” 

* * * *

“Hmm…” Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s hand. “That guy was such a douche.” 

Jaskier laughed. “Poor Brandon.” 

They rocked silently, eyes closing again.

“What about you?” Jaskier finally asked.

“What about me what?”

“Geralt! When did you know you loved me?”

“That first time you met Lambert. Well, the second time, I guess.”

“Geralt.”

“Hmm?”

“That’s not a story.”

“You were there, Jaskier.”

Jaskier groaned. “Yes, I know, Geralt! But I wasn’t inside your head and I want to hear you  _ tell me a story." _

Geralt sighed and wiggled a bit to test if any of his limbs had fallen asleep. “Okay. So when Lambert sat down-”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, you have to lead up to it! Go back!”

Geralt sighed and rolled his eyes affectionately. “We were in the elevator coming to see you…” 

* * * * 

“Just, please… don’t be an asshole, Lambert.”

“Fuck you. When am I an asshole?”

“Are you wanting, like, a complete list, or…?”

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, you already said that.” Geralt let out an exasperated breath and closed his eyes in a silent plea to the universe. 

He was riding the elevator down from their bustling law offices with his younger brother, Lambert. The terrifying part was they were heading across the street to a coffee shop where Geralt’s new boyfriend was working. 

Lambert had already met Jaskier once, if by “met” you meant “completely ignored Jaskier while he ranted like a dickhead lawyer”. It had, in fact, almost ended the relationship before it began. Given a choice, Geralt would have been perfectly happy keeping Lambert far, far away from Jaskier until the end of time. 

But Jaskier insisted they officially meet, so here he was, in the elevator with Lambert. Sweating.

Geralt had to try again. “Just… let him talk. Don’t swear… too much. Maybe try to smile.”

Lambert gave him a look. “What the fuck is with you? Are you in love with him?”

Geralt rubbed his forehead.  _ Fuck. _ “Lambert, I just… I like him. Things are going well. And for some godsforsaken reason he wants to meet you. Can you  _ please  _ not fuck this up for me.” 

The elevator dinged open and Geralt felt his heart racing. 

When he pushed open the door into Jitters he felt that familiar swoop in his stomach when Jaskier’s bright blue eyes found him. 

Jaskier slipped out from behind the counter and grinned at him. “Calanthe’s not in today and I can take a break. I got us drinks.” He gestured to a table with three cups waiting and leaned in to press a soft kiss on Geralt’s cheek. 

Then he turned to Lambert and stuck out his hand. “Hello, Lambert. It’s nice to meet you. Officially.” 

Lambert raised an eyebrow and gave Jaskier the once over. Geralt breathed a sigh of relief when he reached out to accept the handshake. This is where he was at with Lambert. Thrilled that he didn’t fuck up a handshake. 

“So… you’re the one Geralt has been sneaking off to all fucking day.”

Jaskier gracefully slid into one of the chairs. “I hope so.” 

Geralt sat as well and nervously wrapped his fingers around his espresso, shooting further warning glances at Lambert who was studiously ignoring him. 

Lambert plunked himself down last and reached for his coffee. “I didn’t meet his last boyfriend but Geralt moped for weeks after they broke up.”

Geralt’s stomach flipped. He was not expecting to have to add  _ Don’t talk about my fucking exes _ to the list of rules today. “Lambert…” he grumbled warningly. 

Lambert smirked. “What, you don’t want me to talk about-”

_ "Lambert," _ Geralt growled. 

“It’s okay,” Jaskier said gently, resting his hand on Geralt’s. He turned his gaze to Lambert. “I’m sure your brother wouldn’t dare to be so rude as to mention your exes in front of your new boyfriend.” He smiled. “Since I’m sure you have plenty of embarrassing stories about him.” 

He eyed Lambert carefully a moment. “Didn’t you fuck one of the opposing lawyers in the bathroom one time?” 

Geralt froze. He had no memory of telling Jaskier that story. 

Lambert narrowed his eyes at Jaskier for a breath, then suddenly threw back his head and laughed. “Yeah, and I zipped my fucking shirt tail into my fly after and the judge had to point it out.”

Jaskier laughed with him and then shrugged. “We all have our histories. I don’t care what Geralt’s is.” 

The conversation went… better after that. Lambert was still Lambert, but he stopped ragging on Geralt and even asked Jaskier a few questions about his music. 

When he had drained the last of his coffee, Lambert stood up and grinned at Geralt. “Don’t sit here with your dick in your hand too long. We’ve got work to do.” 

“I’ll be the one worrying about his dick, thanks,” Jaskier tossed back casually, smiling sweetly at Geralt. 

Lambert let out a surprised guffaw and clapped Jaskier on the shoulder. “Fuck me, I didn’t think Geralt would find someone even bitchier than him.” He shook his head and grinned. “See you next time, Jaskier.” He left the shop, still chortling.

Geralt watched him go then let out the breath he had been holding in a rush. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What? He’s fine. He just shows his affection by giving people a hard time.” 

Geralt squeezed his knee under the table, hit by a feeling of such gratitude that he had managed to find someone with a heart like Jaskier’s. Endlessly warm and forgiving, with a boundless capacity for love.

The two of them stood up and dropped off their empty cups at the counter. 

“And I never told you that story about Lambert!” Geralt remembered, gently touching his fingertips to Jaskier’s waist. 

Jaskier’s eyes crinkled. “Lucky guess.”

Geralt felt a squeeze to his heart, and he went with the impulse to wrap both arms around Jaskier and kiss him soundly in the middle of the coffee shop.

* * * *

“That’s it. That’s when I knew.”

Geralt listened to the sound of Jaskier sniffing. 

“Hey.” He tilted his chin up to find Jaskier’s lips. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying,” he said wetly.

“Jaskier. Listen,” Geralt smoothed Jaskier’s hair off his forehead and his voice dropped to a whisper. “I want you to know something… You have done a  _ great job _ worrying about my dick.” 

Jaskier paused for a moment then burst out laughing.

“Fuck,” he said, with one final sniffle. He wrapped both of his arms around Geralt and pulled him closer. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They fell into a comfortable silence again with a salt breeze gently ruffling their hair.

“Should we fry up that fish for dinner?” Jaskier wondered.

“Later.”

The hammock rocked. 

They drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Tsukiwolf42 for letting me use their idea for the wedding attire. :) 
> 
> If you liked this, I think you’ll enjoy my other Geraskier AU [’a due’; together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447165/chapters/61718200). 
> 
> Or perhaps you need a more jaded take on fluff? Blaire’s Fluff Week entry, ["The Curse of the Fluff Castle"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687111), manages to be a parody of fluff while also still containing adorably sweet Geraskier moments. 
> 
> I have plans for part 6, so [subscribe to me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967) if you're interested!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LovelyRita1967) (18+) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyrita1967). I follow back! 
> 
> Kudos are so appreciated, and each and every comment gives me life.


End file.
